Darkness Approaching
by TheShock
Summary: [Based on the Deltarune AU by Toby Fox] No matter how hard you try to see the light in the dark, one's hopes can always be crushed into an instant. A hard lesson that Kris learns on his own...


**Howdy, everyone!**

 **The new game, Delta Rune, just inspired me to write this little fic.**

 **It's nothing but an interpretation of the final events of the game - so spoilers ahead for those who haven't played/watched the game.**

 **It seems I am back in the Undertale fandom, haha. And I will probably get to work and do my UT novel that's been planned for months.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Darkness Approaching**

Kris found himself surrounded by purple grass everywhere, while Ralsei and Susie were busy chattering with eachother. It seemed that the adventure took them this far, to this place that was so dark, yet...

There was a delicate charm to this place that only Kris seemed to notice. It was eerily strange that his worries faded for a while, and noticed something glimmering behind a tree. A white star appeared there, providing him with something akin to...saving? He wasn't sure of why these stars appeared, but he didn't question their existence or their use. But, even if light was gently covering him each time, he could feel something grow within him. His soul was pulsing with...emotions?

Everyone considered him a „creepy" child, everyone except his family. He had yet to realize why his mother suddenly divorced his father – it didn't seem to him like a easy decision – and he noticed just how much Ralsei seemed to be like Asriel in temperament and kindness. Though, there was one difference. His brother was a lot more selfish than Ralsei, and didn't care much about him. Yet Ralsei seemed to give a great deal about Kris, even if they just met.

„Hey, Kris!" Susie's voice startled the young child. „Ya here with us?"

Kris nodded, but at the same time he couldn't shake away a feeling that tugged at his soul. What would happen to Ralsei after everything was said and done? He didn't voice it too much, but he started to change. To care more about the world around him. To embrace the light within. The strange kid had a different perception of the world at start – nobody wanted him around, his mother was more busy coddling his brother than him, his father seemed to be the only one that...tried to care despite the divorce, - and yet now he felt at home in the Kingdom of Darkness.

One must have some darkness in himself, too, to be able to see the light someday.

„Hey, guys," Ralsei started talking towards the two, „we are making good progress! Kris hasn't hurt anyone and you, Susie, are getting better at restraining your violence."

„Kris wouldn't hurt a fly," Susie laughed a bit as she dusted her black vest, „he's strange, true, but he's not really a bad guy. Though, I have to ask..." She paused for a bit looking at Kris, who looked back at her with a curious expression. „What turned you into a mute? You should be able to speak more than just interjections or names. Was it something in your past?"

Out of nowhere, images started to flash before Kris. Images of darkness and dust, of knives, of blood. He flinched at the images and started holding his head, not knowing what happened to him. Why did he see these things? What did it mean?

„KRIS!" Ralsei hurried to the child's side. „Look at me!"

„R-Ralsei." Kris uttered after a while and shook his head.

He then put a hand on his chest, feeling his soul pulse in and out, with aggravation. He felt like whatever semblance of good he had was struggling to survive. To keep upholding the light from being swallowed by the dark. Whatever it was, he could see those images night after night, and never told anyone that he witnessed murders in his sleep. His mother would be worried, and she had enough on her plate.

„Kris, I-I know you are not fully mute." Ralsei spoke to him, his gentle green eyes locking with Kris's red ones. „You're afraid of telling what hurts you, because you feel the darkness resonating within you. And you are fighting inside against something vile. I'm but a Prince, my destiny is to lead this kingdom one day. You must conquer this fear of speaking. Do not be afraid to say what you fear or feel." the gentle goat monster placed a paw on his left shoulder and smiled.

Kris sighed for a bit and struggled to express what he felt. „D-Darkness. E-everywhere. Murder."

Both monsters looked at Kris with widened eyes, none knew what to say. Why was this kid seeing such creepy things? Susie then started laughing and put her paws on Kris' shoulders, looking at him questioningly. „Dude. Did you watch horror stuff? It seems like straight out of horror movies. No wonder you are such a creepy kid."

„No." Kris said sternly, out of a sudden. „I do not."

„Interesting..." Susie said with a mischievous smile. „Well. Ya ain't that creepy anymore, right?"

„We should keep moving." Ralsei said, breaking the chit-chat. „The fountain must be sealed."

 **(Later...)**

„This can't be the end, right?" Susie said as she and Kris stared at the geyser shooting in the sky. „I really think Ralsei should come with us."

„Ralsei...w-wanted to...s-stay. Said...his d-destiny is...the King-Kingdom." Kris said, with a bit of difficulty. „I w-will miss him."

„Yeah, me too," Susie agreed. „seemed like a really nice guy."

„T-this must be...s-sealed." Kris said as he slowly pulled out his soul.

With a flash of light, Kris and Susie returned to the real world – but to Kris it didn't feel anymore real – and noticed that they were into an abandoned classroom. The clock seemed frozen in place, and everything was scattered, from the pieces of paper everywhere to the plushies that laid in this dusty room. Susie coughed for a bit inhaling the dust, and shook her head thinking whatever happened couldn't have been real.

„I'm gonna leave the school. Want to come, Kris?"

Kris seemed frozen into place, and didn't even hear Susie. All he heard was a tune, a dark tune that repeated itself in his mind. A strange, faint ticking, as if time itself was giving a warning. A warning of something coming. Something that wouldn't be stopped, no matter what would anyone try. He blinked for a bit, trying to get out of the classroom and noticed that Susie was long gone. Kris then shuffled into his pockets and took out the cellphone, frantically dialing his mother's number.

„Kris, where have you been?! I've been calling your number for half an hour already!" Toriel's worried voice could be heard at the other end of the phone.

„I spent...time with a friend." Kris said, seemingly easier than before.

„You...have a friend?" Toriel's voice rang of hope and happiness. „This is very nice, Kris, I'm proud of you. As such, you will not be punished...but you will have to go to bed early. You'll also have to walk till home. See you soon!"

Kris clicked on the phone and somehow, in the empty school, he could still hear that ticking. It was driving him insane. Whatever it was, he knew he should be talking more to everyone. He felt like there was no time. No time to do everything, and something was approaching. The town's atmosphere, despite the nice people living in it, seemed to have changed the moment he left the Kingdom of Darkness. His mind kept going back to Ralsei, who was almost like a real brother figure – it almost made him wonder if the Kingdom was real and the town he was in was just an illusion for something greater. Everyone was, in a way or another, familiar to Kris, and knew that somehow they cared about him as much as he did. Sans, with his brother, were a complete mystery, though – Kris had a moment of deja-vu, as if he already knew this skeleton monster – and he was still at a complete loss on how he was part of the Dreemurr family. Why him? How? He could remember ever so barely. The only constant throughout his childhood was that Asriel was way too cocky and arrogant, and that struck him as odd in comparison to Ralsei.

At night, something happened with Kris, as suddenly, he started sleepwalking and tore his soul out of his body, throwing it in the battered cage out in a corner. The soul began pulsing with fear, moving around the cage desperately, while the body manifested a knife and their eyes started glowing...

The darkness was approaching.


End file.
